Deleted' scenes of Tinker Bell movies
by MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan
Summary: Just some random scenes I come up with that either explain plotholes or go in a different direction of the story. Please review and give feedback.
1. Confessions

"So, let me get this straight. Zarina made new Pixie Dust?"

The following day, early in the morning before breakfast, Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy, gathered her friends together in her house. Then, she explained about the experiments. It was Iridessa who spoke. She was the most talented of her light fairy guild.

"Yes." The blonde haired fairy nodded. "However, I'm not completely sure of what it can do. What I do know is that it imitates other fairies' talents."

"What talents has she made so far?" Asked Silvermist, the top water fairy in Pixie Hollow.

"Well, she made some light talent pixie dust before I arrived in her house the previous night." Tink explained. "And of course you saw what she did with the garden talent pixie dust… albeit by accident."

"Well, now the plants growing out of control makes sense." Rosetta realised. She was also at the top of her guild, but a garden fairy.

"Anything else?" The fast flying fairy, Vidia, asked. Other then Tink herself, Vidia was the most talented fairy in Pixie Hollow.

"Oh yes… the fast-flying talent pixie dust."

"You didn't turn to a fast-flying fairy yourself, did you?"

"No." Tink replied, thankful that wasn't the case right now. "But, Zarina did get me to stir the mixture for said dust. I didn't know it was fast-flying talent until after it was created though."

Vidia nodded in an understanding manner.

"And in case you're wondering." Tink continued. "The pixie dust for Water, Tinker and Animal talents have not yet been made. But as she's as curious as me and Peri put together, she's bound to be onto it soon."

The girls all agreed, thinking of the frost fairy that was Tink's twin sister from the Winter Woods. Periwinkle may not be a Tinker, but she did share her sister's love for Lost Things (Peri calls them Found Things), Camimeal Tea (Tink likes it hot, Peri likes it iced), favourite star, the catchphrase of 'jingles', identical pom poms on their shoes and identical wings, among many other things.

"If Zee was as curious as Tink is saying," Fawn, the most talented of the animal fairies, said quietly "She's going to get into a mountain of trouble."


	2. Escaped Thanks To A Cat

**An expansion of what would have happened if they kept in a deleted scene. In that one, Mr. Twitches attacks Tink again, but she throws some pixie dust at the cat and he knocked Lizzie's bedroom window open and went outside.**

Tinker Bell realised that the window was wide open. This was her chance to go and see her friends once again. So, she wrote a note explaining to Lizzie what happened and that she needed to go home as quickly as possible. Then, she zipped out at top speed, as it was raining rather lightly right now.

Then, Tink saw Mr. Twitches outside, still floating.

"Oops." She said to herself. She quickly knocked the floating cat under an outside tap, and washed the dust off. The cat tried to pounce on Tink again, but she got too high in the air for him to reach. Then, she set off again, and there was no way Mr. Twitches could catch her now.

"I hope my friends didn't worry too much about me." Tink said to herself.

But, the friends were more then just worried. Vidia was currently leading Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Clank and Bobble out on a rescue mission to save Tink from the humans.

"We got the..."

"Ahh!"

"...Rescue device."

Clank and Bobble had gone to get a piece of water reed to pull Vidia out of a muddy river, but the girls had found a way out of the situation themselves. It was Clank who startled the girls.

"You scared the petals right off of me." Rosetta muttered as she and the other girls headed deeper into the patch of grass.

"Did we miss anything?" Asked Bobble.

"Which way now?" Fawn looked over at Vidia.

"We just keep going straight." The fast flyer instructed with confidence. "When we get to the house, we go inside, and Tink should be..."

"Hi guys!"

The fairies looked over. There, standing before them, was...

"Tinker Bell!" Cried Vidia, and she hugged her tight, much to everybody's surprise... ironically, except for herself. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Wondered Silvermist out loud.

"Whatever for?" Dess scratched her head.

Vidia sighed. "When Tink went inside the little house in the meadow, I slammed the door on her to teach her a lesson about how humans can be dangerous. I tried to get her out, but the door was stuck and I couldn't."

"It's alright, Vidia." Tinker Bell replied. "My curiosity and our past got the better of me. I'm sorry."

"But I put in you danger." Vidia argued. "I deserve to be banished from Pixie Hollow."

Tinker Bell and the others were shocked at what Vidia had said.

"Oh, Vidia." Rosetta chipped in. "You did try to get Tink out after ya closed the door."

"And you did come to get us for help." Added Silvermist.

"It scares me to think what would have happened if you weren't there, Vidia." Iridessa noted.

Tink agreed with Dessa's last statement. "If Vidia wasn't there." She said. "I may have been caught by Lizzie's Father instead. See, Vid and I were hiding under the horseless carriage." Tink explained. "And, well, Lizzie's Father said something along the lines of 'fairies don't exist'. I was about to shout at him, but Vidia held me back. And, turns out that Lizzie's Father pins butterflies in display cases."

The girls looked horrified.

"Thank goodness you didn't get pinned to a wall." Fawn wiped her forehead with a leafkercheif.

Tink nodded, and turned to Vidia. "Thank you for staying with me to whole time, Vid, and for getting the others to rescue me." She hugged Vidia again.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Vidia trailed off.

"How about, Faith…" Rosetta put her hand in.

"Trust…" Tinker Bell and Iridessa put their hands in.

"And…" Fawn and Silvermist put their hands in. They looked at Vidia.

The fast flyer hesitated for a moment, but when she saw the girls' encouraging smiles, she put her hand in too. "And Pixie Dust."

"And Pixie Dust." Said all six girls together.

"Girls, hurry up!" Called a voice from up ahead.

"Tink needs help." Came a second.

"Oops." Rosetta said quietly. "I think we need to catch up with Clank and Bobble and explain things." The two sparrowmen had walked ahead while the girls hung back.

So, that's what the girls did. Clank and Bobble were relived to see that their guild mate was alright, and they all headed back to Fairy Camp. It was evening by the time they got back. Sunflower met them at the entrance.

"Oh, you found Tinker Bell." She sighed with relief.

"More like, 'Tinker Bell found us.'" Corrected Vidia. They explained what happened.

"Well, that was very lucky." Sunflower said. "I'll tell your overseers that this capture was just a misadventure and we shan't dwell on it."

Compared to the other ministers of the seasons, Sunflower was much more gentle and understanding. Fairy Celeste, Fairy Petal, Fairy Raindrop and Fairy Catalonia were convinced easily to let this slide, but Fairy Dusk and Fairy Mary took a bit more effort. Eventually, they were reassured too.

From that day on, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta and Fawn were more then happy to let Vidia take part in their various games and outings. Vidia enjoyed their company too, and started to take up the unofficial role of 'second in command' of the group. I bet Vidia's in safe hands, don't you?

 **I made up chiefs for the leaders of the Light, Garden, Water, Animal and Fast-Flying talent guilds. What do you think of them?**


	3. Performance Practise

In Spring Valley later that day, Tink, Ro, Fawn, Sil, Dess and Vid had been selected to perform at the Four Seasons festive next year, and they had to practise. Tinker Bell built a contraption for the occasion. While she peddled and pulled leavers from the bottom, Rosetta grew some flowers from the top, Fawn led some butterflies over to them, Silvermist used some water to create a chandelier, and Iridessa shone light down over it to some mirrors.

"And Vid, you fly around in circles to get the lights to dance around the audience." Tink explained the last step of the show.

"You got it, Tink." The fast flying fairy did her bit. As Tink had said, the lights seemed to dance around the meadow.

When Vidia was on her second or third lap around the lights, another fairy... no, sparrowman, flew over in a hurry.

"Girls!" Without looking where he was going, he crashed into Vidia, causing her to ram into her other companions.

In no time, the whole performance was a mess. Iridessa's light beams shone out of control, Silvermist's chandelier was a puddle on the ground, Rosetta's flowers had their petals falling off and were knocked over, Fawn's butterflies scattered everywhere and Tinker Bell's contraption was in pieces.

"TERENCE!" The girls shouted. Terence was a dust keeper sparrowman who was one of the best of his talent, and was Fairy Gary's apprentice.

"Sorry everybody. Didn't mean to wreak your performance."

"Is anyone injured?" Inquired Tink.

"No." Fawn replied. "The butterflies are shaken though."

"What was the big idea anyway?" Asked Vidia, annoyed.

"It's Zarina." Replied the dust keeper. "You haven't seen her have you?"

"Isn't she at the makeshift Pixie Dust Depot?" Queried Dess. After the destruction, Tinker Bell, Bobble, Clank, Lucinda, Fairy Mary, Aidan, Angus, Ariel, Chipper, Copper, Slate, Tin, Twire, Zuzu and the other Tinkers had made a temporary Depot until the real one was repaired.

"No." Came another voice. It was Fairy Gary, the sparrowman who was the chief of the Dust Keepers. He flew up next to Terence. "I uh… kinda fired her yesterday due to tampering with Pixie Dust."

"But she's gone missing regardless." Terence continued. "The scouts have been searching, but so far no luck."

The girls had looks of horror on their faces. If the scouts were involved, this was rather serious.

"You don't think she flew away from Pixie Hollow, do you?" Wondered Silvermist.

"I think you're right." Tink agreed. "She must have felt unappreciated." The green dressed fairy thought back to when she started using 'lost things' in tinkering, and how she had been disregarded then. "My newer methods of tinkering have been accepted since, and even embraced by many, but Zee's been kicked out before she could have a chance to prove herself worthy…"

"She must have felt alone too." Vidia added. She had been a loner a few years before, and had gotten very cocky, proud and selfish. But, since the human fiasco, she had softened up a little and befriended Tink and her gang, and had been accepted by many other fairies as their friend... if still a bit sassy and snarky from time to time. "I couldn't imagine not having you guys in my life."

The other girls heartily agreed. They wanted to help search for Zarina, but, other things kept popping up.

All six fairies were all at the top of their talent guilds, and therefore, they were to train any new fairy that arrived. The five nature talent fairies had to help with changing the seasons every three months (apart from Winter of course. The Winter Fairies take care of that.). Tink had to help make pots, kettles, baskets and whatever else the nature fairies needed to help with the season change. Then there was the Pixie Hollow Games that was fast approaching, the aforementioned Four Seasons Festival, Autumn Revelry, Queen's reviews, Spring has Sprung Gala, Summer Sun Celebration, Winter Moon Festival and many other things. In the mist of all these events, the search for Zarina was pretty much knocked out of their minds entirely.


	4. To The Hospital

"We need to get you to a healing talent fairy." Fawn, an animal talent fairy, said to Tinker Bell, a tinker, when she had crossed over to the Winter Woods and had her wings frozen.

"But the sleeping animal…" Tink began.

Just then, Buck, an animal talent sparrowman, flew over.

"I'll take care of this." He said.

"Thanks, Buck." Replied Fawn. She then proceeded to take Tink to the hospital.

* * *

"Sil, we need some water on the saplings over here." Called Ro. The garden talent fairy had just planted two saplings for flowers, and called over to her water fairy friend.

"Coming." Silvermist replied. She quickly let some dewdrops down onto the saplings, and Rosetta used her garden fairy magic to make them grow into flowers.

"A bit of sun here." Iridessa, the light talent fairy, bent some light down in the new flower's direction.

But, as the trio were working, they overheard a pair of voices.

"You shouldn't have crossed the boarder." Said one.

"But I just had to see what was down there." Argued the second.

"Tink crossed the boarder!?" Dess nearly shrieked.

"This is terrible!" Said Sil.

"Let's get to the hospital!" Ro declared, and the trio dropped everything and were just about to leave when Chloe, another garden talent fairy came up with Marina and Lumina, another water and light fairy respectively.

"Gals." Said Ro. "Could ya take care of this? We have matters ta tend too."

"Uh, sure." Chloe agreed, confused.

"Thanks, Clo."

Ro, Sil and Dess flew off.

"What's up with them?" Asked Marina.

"Tink's probably got some wacky plan up her sleeve again." Lumina mused.

* * *

In the Autumn Woods meanwhile, Vidia and the rest of the fast-flyers were practising blowing the leaves off the trees.

"Looks good, guys." Fairy Dusk, the chief of the fast-flyers smiled. "But maybe try to make the leaves fall in more of a loop next time."

"Will do." Nodded the fast-flying fairies.

Then, Vidia noticed Buck down below. He was urging the last animal across the boarder.

"I thought Fawn was supposed to be doing that job." Vidia said to herself.

"She's taking Tink to the hospital." Buck had overheard Vidia's comment. Before he could explain the reason…

"What?!" Vidia was now in panic mode, but she was still responsible enough to say, "Zephyr, you take charge of the group. Gotta go!" Without another word, Vid was gone in less then a second.

"Vidia, get back here." Called Fairy Dusk.

"Let her go, Fairy Dusk." Soothed Zephyr. "Tink is one of Vid's closest friends. If something's wrong with her, she should be there."

Vidia was flying through Summer Glade at top speed.

"Oh, I hope Tink's not hurt too badly." She said to herself.

* * *

 **Bit curious to see how the rest of Tink's friends found out how Tink wound up in hospital. Also a note, Rosetta, Iridessa and Silvermist all get to the hospital at the same time, so I assumed they were in a group together. Vidia gets there mere seconds after them (Ironic, considering she's suppose to be faster then them). Chloe, Buck, Lumina, Marina and Zephyr were all the Pixie Hollow Games partners of Rosetta, Fawn, Iridessa, Silvermist and Vidia respectively in the aforementioned special. In case you're wondering, Tinker Bell's partner was Fairy Mary... oddly enough.**


	5. Tink and Vid's Guilt

_Vidia's POV:_

Me, Dess, Ro, Sil and Fawn were just watching the… 'horseless carriage', I guess, go out of sight. I was relieved to be out of the mud. Perhaps walking through the road wasn't the best…

"We got the…"

…Idea. We all jumped as Clank and Bobble showed up with a piece of water reed. It was Clank who spoke.

"… rescue… device." he finished.

"You scared the petals right off of me." Rosetta said as we went deeper into the grass.

"Did we miss anything?" I heard Bobble ask.

"Man, it's getting late." Said Dess.

"We should rest up a little." Fawn agreed.

"We can't do that!" I nearly shrieked. "Tink needs us, now!"

"Vid, please." Said Sil. "If we use up all our strength walking, we'd be too exhausted to do anything when we get to Tink."

 _Sil made a good point_ , I realised.

"Alright." I sighed. "We'll set up camp here."

We found a nearby log and some dry leaves in it that we used as beds. We all dried ourselves as best we could too, but it was still raining hard outside.

When everything was settled, everyone got in their sleeping bags.

"Night guys." Whispered Rosetta.

"Goodnight." Said Fawn.

"Night, everyone." Iridessa spoke softly.

"Sweet dreams." Silvermist drifted off.

"Sleep well." Bobble said.

"Night." Clank also feel asleep.

As the others nodded off, I couldn't get to sleep. Were the others snoring? Well… no. Was I just used to sleeping alone? Kinda.

I couldn't stop worrying about Tinker Bell. The others were worried too, of course… but… they weren't involved with getting her captured in the first place. I was.

"Tink…" I cried softly. "I wish I could do something to make this up to you."

Little did I know that Tink was feeling guilty about something too...

* * *

 _Tinker Bell's POV:_

Well, that's that. This contraption should stop those leaks. Then, Lizzie can spend more time with her father.

I flew back through the crack in the roof after double checking.

I saw a butterfly trapped in a jar. It begged for me to let it out. I couldn't say no. So, I flew forward and popped the jar lid open. It flew away out an open window. I'd fly out too of course, but the rain would make the journey too difficult for me.

As I made my way up to Lizzie's room, I found a cut out picture on the floor. It was one Lizzie intended to put on the pop out page of the book, but she had dropped it somewhere along the way. It was a fairy... with wings that looked a bit bigger then most fairies wings... indicating it was a fast-flying fairy... I picked up the picture and looked at it more closely.

"Vidia." I said quietly. The resemblance to her was extremely striking. Her dark purplish black hair swept into a ponytail, her plum purple outfit with pinkish feather trimming, her purple shoes and hairtie... just looking at the picture made me feel heartache.

"Oh, why did I disobey you?" I sobbed. "The only reason you slammed the door was to show me that humans can be dangerous."

I knew Lizzie was an exception, but her father was not. One wrong word, or action, and bam, I could be taken to London for study and killed for a butterfly collection at anytime.

 _Vidia is back at Summer Fairy Camp_ I concluded. _She's probably made up some excuse as to why I hadn't returned, and is making Summer breezes with the other fast flyers. And my friends are too busy with Summer preparations to care about what's happened._

I cried very hard at this thought. "I deserve it though. I've been such a bad fairy."

What I didn't know at the time was that I couldn't be more wrong...

* * *

 _Neutral POV:_

Vidia: Come out, moon...  
Come out, wishing star...  
Tinker Bell: Come out, come out...  
Wherever you are.

Vidia: I'm out here in the dark,  
All alone and wide awake.  
Come and find me.  
Tinker Bell: I'm empty and I'm cold,  
And my heart's about to break,  
Come and find me!

Vidia: I need you to come here and find me,  
Cause without you, I'm totally lost.

Tinker Bell: I've hung a wish, on every star.  
It hasn't done much good so far...

Tinker Bell/Vidia: I can only dream of you...  
Wherever you are.

Tinker Bell: I'll hear you laugh,  
I'll see you smile,  
Vidia: I'll be with you... (giggles)  
Just for a while...

Tinker Bell: But when the morning comes,  
And the sun begins to rise,  
I will lose you.

Vidia: Because it's just a dream,  
When I open up my eyes,  
I will lose you!

Tinker Bell: I used to believe in forever,  
But forever is to good to be true.

Vidia: I've hung a wish, on every star.  
It hasn't done much good so far...  
Tinker Bell: I don't know what else to do...  
Except to try to dream of you...

Tinker Bell: And wonder, if you are dreaming too...  
Vidia: Wherever you are.

Tinker Bell/Vidia: Wherever you are…

* * *

 **If you guess where the song came from, kodus to you. Anyway, I really wanted a scene where we see Tink and Vid worrying about worst case senario on both sides of the coin.**


End file.
